5 moments
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the 5 senses community at LiveJournal.I requested Sanzo and Goku. Second list. No pairings or Shounenai. 1.Memory. 2.Thought. 3.Love. 4.Movement. 5.Laughter. It's finally completed.XD.
1. Memory

Document Opened: 02/15/2007, 02:54pm.

Authors Note:

Currently 05:04pm. This is for the 5 senses community at LiveJournal.

This will be for Sanzo and Goku. No yaoi or shounen-ai.

Or pairings for that matter.Possible Out Of Character-ness.

From list two. Memory.

Sanzo mentally cursed his luck today.

They had to go through part of a cave to get through to the other side but then some demons thought it would be a good idea to attack while they were inside aforementioned cave and caused some of the cavern to collapse around them.

The demons practically killed themselves with the assault but they also managed to separate themselves from Hakkai and Gojyo and to add to that the monkey wasn't exactly being that responsive.

Sanzo glanced over at him. He was sitting against the wall with his knees pulled up to him. His usually bright golden eyes that normally shone with innocence and joy were now dull and lifeless.Practically blank.

Sanzo walked over to him frowning.

"Hey monkey."

Still nothing. He sat down near the boy and decided to use the harisen and so he whacked him with it.

Goku lightly turned to him eyes still blank proceeded to latch onto him like he was a lifeline.

Sanzo knew he wasn't exactly the type of person that was a comforter. Now he had a scared monkey clinging to his waist like he might possibly disappear or go away. He remembered back to a couple of weeks after he first freed the boy and told the other monks that he would be staying for awhile.

He had a nightmare and Sanzo being unsure of what to do just let him stay with him in his room for the night. He did not understand why but that had made the boy really happy.

Back to present.

He put one arm around the boy who was now shaking a little like a scared child in a thunderstorm.

"Sanzo, Your still there right?"

He didn't want to open his eyes and be alone. This place was too much like Mt.Gogyo for his own liking.

"Stupid monkey."

"If I look will you still be there?"

He knew it seemed a bit dumb to ask but he remembered flashes of the other blond haired man that looked like Sanzo but somewhat different. They flashed in and out.

"Look I couldn't get rid of you even if I tried."

"Hey Sanzo.."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Tch."

"Sanzo..."

"What is it now.?"

"M'sleepy."

Before he could push the monkey off of him he felt him relax and his breathing coming and going evenly.

He resigned himself to stay like that for the moment. There wasn't much else he or the monkey could do since Gojyo and Hakkai would have to clear in from the other side.

He found his cigarette pack and his lighter. It didn't have much fuel but at least it had enough to use for now.

A little while later Hakkai had removed one of the last boulders to free the two and almost went in shock when he saw the scene he found. He waved Gojyo to come see but quietly.

He was wondering what Hakkai was smiling at. Well he figured they weren't dead or else he wouldn't be smiling like that.

When he looked in he had to keep himself from laughing out loud.

Against the wall opposite where they were Goku and Sanzo were both sitting against the wall. Goku was leaning against Sanzo who had his arm around the boy and they were both asleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sometime later Goku started waking up and instead of the cavern he remembered. They were in jeep.

"Man you sleep allot for a monkey."

Gojyo muttered.

"Umm weren't we in a cave or something?"

"Do you see any mountains or anything like around here?"

Sanzo didn't even bother to look back at him.

He looked around at the passing scenery. It was evening time and it was open road all around. He was beginning to wonder if he dreamed the whole thing.

"Um...I guess not."

Then his stomach growled and everyone pretty much sweatdropped.

"I'm hungry."

Gojyo said something to him then he responded and the two were arguing in the back.

Upfront.

"Eh Sanzo are you sure about your decision."

"Yes. Mention it and I will kill you."

"Oh look there's a town. We can find a restaurant there."

A day and half ago when Hakkai and Gojyo managed to get them free and Sanzo had woken and after some teasing from Gojyo and many types of death threats from Sanzo they agreed to not bring it up. Although they really were not expecting him to sleep for so long though.

That night at an inn.

Sanzo had just sat his paper down when someone knocked at the door. Goku popped his head in.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to thank you. And good night."

He left heading back to his own room.

Sanzo lightly smirked.

"Stupid monkey."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Is it just me or is something off in this story.

Again not Yaoi or shounen-ai.:b.

Later!

02/15/2007, 10:06pm.


	2. Thought

Document Opened: 04/02/2007, 03:20pm.

From list two: Thought.

Pre-Journey.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. Kazuya Minekura does.

Sanzo had more than once wondered why he freed the boy who was at the moment somewhere around the temple grounds probably causing the other monks trouble.

It had been a little over a year since that day, Even longer since he had first heard him calling.

He looked out the window nearby from his desk and saw a couple of birds fly by. The sky was a nice bright blue and the sun was shining brightly.

He had also wondered why he let the kid stay at the temple, He could have probably reasoned with Sanbutsushin to find him foster parents or something but things didn't quite end up that way.

It was then Goku came in holding a glass with some flowers and water in it.

Without a word Sanzo watched as he sat it on the desk and then seemed to be happy with this.

"What exactly are those for?"

Sanzo had a quick look between the flowers and Goku.

"Now it's brighter in here."

With that Goku left still smiling.

Well if anything Sanzo would only admit to himself, He could keep things sometimes from getting _too_ repetitive and dull.

He had a look at the mix of flowers in the glass, A few were white and a couple were a purple color.

He lightly shook his head and went back to his work.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Something seems a little off with this...might be me, or not.

Oh well Happy April People.

And just for the heck of it, Son Goku's b-day is April fourth or fifth. Pretty sure it's the fifth.

Later!

04/02/2007, 04:13pm.


	3. Love

Document Opened: 04/10/2007, 08:01pm.

Authors Note:

The third installment.

From list two: Love.

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. for more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It had happened in an instant at the time but also almost seemed like things went in slow motion for a moment.

During a routine demon fight which should have gone like the many others they had to deal with since they started

the journey.

Demons came and demanded scripture in an overly cocky manner, Aforementioned demons received the usual reply and then the normal fight would ensue.

It should have ended with them defeating the demons and then continuing onward. But no, one of them managed to slip by and almost attack _him_ but the blow that would have hit him never landed. The damn monkey had gone and made

himself a shield.

For a moment it was a little too much like what had happened years ago, Only difference this time was he shot the demon and then went over to where Goku was laying still bleeding due to the demons attack and unconscious.

And that's how he ended up how he was at the moment.

Luckily they were very close to another town and after Hakkai did what he could for the boy and Sanzo pretty much informed them he would be sharing a room with Goku.

It was nighttime and the moon was out and full and the stars were shining brightly amongst the sky.

His bed was closest to the window and he was leaning against the headboard looking out at the nighttime sky.

Earlier had reminded him _too _much of how his own Master years ago had taken that fatal blow. Since then he vowed to never care for anyone or anything that much, But then the damn monkey had somehow managed to screw that up.

On that matter he heard him waking up.

Authors Note:

Okay the next one will be something of both a prequel to this one and a continuation. It'll pick up from Goku's point or something like that.

Many thanks to the reviewers.-.

And again I thank the people who have confirmed that Son Goku's birthday is/was the 5th.

Extra Note:

I think this could have been better. I may end up doing an edit to it in the future. Later!

04/11/2007, 01:16am.


	4. Movement

Document Opened: 04/17/2007, 10:44pm.

Authors Note:

Dunno why but when I upload it does not save all of the separators I use...xx.

I'm happy it's finally letting us upload again.

I imagine and from what it shows with the amount of fanfics popping up today that others are relieved and or happy about it as well.-.

Anyway this is at the beginning a prequel to the last chapter and it will then pick up where the other left off.

Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. Not I said the writer.;P.

Warning: Out Of Character-ness.

From list two: Movement.

The fourth installment.

//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

/////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The demons got their answer for the usual scripture demand and then the fight began.

There seemed to be more than the usual amount but he kept on hitting them with the Nyoi-bo and they would turn to dust and disappear.

This was going on for a little while longer up until somehow one of them got by and went straight for Sanzo.

He didn't have time to kill the demon so he put himself between the two and then felt claws slash across him before he fell down to the ground and the last thing he heard was a gunshot and what sounded like Sanzo saying his name.

///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\//////////

He slowly started opening his eyes and things took a moment to adjust to the moonlit room.

After realizing where he was he shot up and regretted doing it when he felt pain from where the demon's attack landed earlier. He fell backwards onto the bed.

"Watch it. You don't want to reopen that wound."

He was sitting on his own leaning against the headboard near the window.

"Oh. Hey, Sanzo. So everyone;s okay huh?"

He looked over towards him.

"Your the only one who got wounded in the fight."

"It's not that bad."

He lightly smiled.

"You really have no idea do you?."

"What do you mean?"

When he heard Sanzo's tone he stopped smiling and gave him a lightly puzzled look.

"If that had been anyone of us odds are we would've been dead or close to it."

"But it wasn't so everything;s okay."

He lightly shook his head and smiled.

"Just get some rest."

He had one more thing to ask the monkey but decided to drop it since he probably knew the answer anyway.

"Hey Sanzo?"

"What is it?"

He briefly glanced over at him.

"I'm hungry."

/////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////

Authors Note:

This was off on so many levels.

And just a brief note: This one and the last chapter go hand in hand.

Only one more until this challenge is complete. A little hard to believe.oo.

Later people! -.

04/18/2007, 02:45am.


	5. Laughter

Document Opened: 09/03/2009, 05:56pm.  
Authors Note:  
This is the last one and my challenge at the 5 Senses community is completed.

List two, No.4. Laughter.  
Disclaimer: Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. Not me.

//////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

From the time he could remember, the temple had always an almost deafening silent place.

The other monks were careful to only whisper in the halls if something needed to be said or jut not speak at all as they carried on their duties like they would everyday.  
And after a time he became used to the quiet place.

But that was then and this was now.  
Now there was a near constant calling for his name for something that the youngling had done or was being accused of.

From breaking statues to running down the halls and tracking mud and other forms of dirt into the freshly cleaned hallways or even the monkey's recent favorite. Climbing the Merciful Goddesses peach tree and helping himself since according to him, she never came so what could be the harm?

The concept of the reason why the tree was there was simply lost on him. He briefly wondered if the boy would understand whn he was older but part of him doubted it.

Hearing a familiar noise, he glanced up from his paper as the sound of running footsteps and laughter could heard. "Can't catch me!" He heard the child shout before his door was rather abruptly opened and nearly slammed shut.

He raised an annoyed eyebrow at th sheepishly grinning child who spoke. "Can I hide in here just for a couple of minutes? I didn't do it this time!" The monk knew when to pick his battles and he could tell the boy wasn't lying. Since the other monks still hadn't quiet forgven him for a certain incident a few weeks ago, a couple of them had tried to set the boy up so he would be forced to send the upbeat monkey away.

"Five minutes and do not disturb me while I work." With that he went back to his paper.

"Thank you Sanzo!" The boy beamed while waiting for the other monks to pass so he could go back outside and play.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
It's done! -Caramell Dansen of joy-.

Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed and generally enjoyed .

Finished: 09/03/2009, 06:17pm.


End file.
